1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board retainer and more particularly to a relatively easily manufactured mounting device for removably retaining a printed circuit board in a rack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The increased use of printed circuit boards in both consumer and industrial applications has created a large demand for relatively inexpensive mounting or retaining devices that can retain printed circuit boards in an operaive position. Various forms of racking systems such as the BIRTCHER 58 series P.C.B. racks have evolved for mounting printed circuit boards. The trend in today's technology is to develop smaller and smaller circuit elements which will occupy a minimum of space. At the same time the number of circuit boards utilized in any installation has become greater.
Since a prime advantage in the utilization of printed circuit boards is their capability of permitting a fast assembling and replacement of circuit elements as a group, it has become necessary to provide various mounting arrangements which are capable of removably retaining the printed circuit board. Accordingly, there is a need for a relatively inexpensive and easily manufactured printed circuit board retainer for removably retaining the circuit boards of today's technology.
The retainer disclosed in the Kerschbaum U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,510 is one illustration of an attempt to retain printed circuit boards in an inexpensive fashion. Flexible plastic elements are mounted on a metal frame to resiliently receive and hold the printed circuit boards in a rack. The Athey U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,741 discloses another form of plastic support member for retaining a printed circuit board.
The Beale U.S. Pat. No. 3,451,034 discloses a printed circuit board ejection and locking mechanism for removably retaining a printed circuit board in an operative state.
The Drenten et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,062, Berg U.S. Pat. No. 3,541,494, Marconi U.S. Pat. No. 3,714,513 and Miller U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,684 are cited of general interest.
Finally, the Pearl U.S. Pat. No. 3,014,258 is cited simply of general interest to disclose a clamping device.